villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ricky Chapman
Richard "Ricky" Chapman/Caldwell is a serial killer from the Silent Night, Deadly Night series of films, appearing in the first installment as a minor character, in the second and third as the main antagonist, and in the fourth in a cameo. He is also the younger brother of teenage serial killer Billy Chapman and they are shown to love each other as Ricky planned on avenging him and succeeded. History In Silent Night, Deadly Night, Ricky was just a baby when his and his brother's parents were killed by a man dressed as Santa Clause. This deeply traumatized both the Chapman brothers, Billy in particular. Afterwards they are placed in Saint Mary's Orphanage, which is run by nuns, and in charge of them was the abusive and strict Mother Superior. She frequently punished Billy, further draining his sanity, and presumably Ricky's too. Ricky didn't have a major role in the first film, but was by Billy's side throughout his teenage years. He witnessed Billy's death at the hands of a detective and watched him die. He blamed Superior for his death and plotted to avenge him. He was placed with the Rosenburg family after Superior had a stroke and the orphanage closed down. Ricky eventually developed a mind frame similar to his brother, which drove him to serial killing. He met Jennifer Statson and fell in love with her. However they ran into her ex-boyfriend Chip, who provoked a murderous reaction after taunting Ricky. He killed Chip and Jennifer after she attempts to run away. He acquires a gun from a cop and goes on a killing spree. He is confronted by police and attempts suicide, but is out of ammunition and captured. He is placed in an institution in Silent Night, Deadly Night 2 and later escapes after killing a doctor. He tracks down Mother Superior and after a chase finally kills her. Sister Mary shows up with the police and he attempts to kill her but the police shoot him. In Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out''he survived the gunshots and was hospitalized and had remained comatose for six years. A metal dome was placed on his head that exposed his brain to repair and reconstruct his damaged skull. A doctor named Newbury attempted to use a clairvoyant blind girl named Laura Anderson to try to reach out and contact him. She learns about him through seeing into his unconscious mind and is horrified by what she sees. Ricky is later taunted by a drunk hospital employee dressed as Santa Claus which somehow rouses him out of his coma. He awakens and murders him and a rude receptionist Laura had argued with (and seen a flash of her dead body). He escapes the hospital and slowly follows Laura and Chris, who are on their way to their grandmother's house for Christmas along with Chris' girlfriend Jerri. Ricky flags down a driver and later kills him for his van (and for trying to give him a red sweater, Ricky is triggered by the color red). He also murders a gas station owner and steals his clothes. He arrives at Granny Anderson's house before her grandchildren and is invited inside. She and him have dinner and talk but Ricky sees a picture of Laura and becomes infatuated. Granny offers him a gift in red wrapping paper and is killed off-screen. Laura, Jerri, and Chris arrive to Granny's empty house and begin searching for her. Ricky later watches as Chris and Jerri make out in the bathroom. Much later Ricky grabs Jerri through the front door but Chris stabs him in the arm and he lets go. Chris finds a gun and the trio try to make it to Granny's car to escape. Ricky ambushes them and strangles and beats Chris unconscious. Newbury arrives (having been following him Connely, who he ditched when he went to the bathroom) and attempts to pacify Ricky by showing him an audio recording of one his experiments on him but is beaten and dies later on. Ricky breaks back into the house and resumes hunting the women. Ricky kills Jerri and traps Laura, who seems to induce a calming effect on him. She manages to feel his face but flees in terror with Ricky in pursuit. She flees to the basement where she sees a vision of Granny and finds her body. Chris appears to her aid and shoots Ricky seemingly dead. But the gun was loaded with blanks instead of bullets so Ricky is unharmed and pins Chris' head to a support beam with the gun pressed against his throat, strangling him to death. He attempts to kill Laura but she impales him with a broken poker. Connely arrives and finds the scene. As Laura is driven off in a cop car with Connely she has one final vision of Ricky in a suit wishes the audience a happy new year. Known Victims Killed #Eddie: He is repeatedly tun over with a jeep. #Rocco the Loan Shark: He is impaled through chest with an umbrella. #Unnamed Loudmouth: Killed by unknown causes. #Chip: He is lectrocuted with jumper cables and car battery. #Jennifer Statson: She is strangled with broken car antennae. #Unnamed Rent-A-Cop: He is shot in the head after Ricky tricks him for his gun. #Unnamed Man: He is shot in the chest. #Unnamed Man: He is shot in the chest. #Unknown Person: This person is killed when Ricky shoots his car repeatedly, blowing it up with the them inside. #Dr. Henry Bloom: He is strangled with magnetic tape. #Unnamed Salvation Santa: Killed by unknown causes. #Mother Superior: Ricky decapitates her with an axe. #Unnamed Hospital Employee: Killed by unknown causes. #Unnamed Receptionist: Throat slit with a scalpel. #Unnamed Motorist: Killed by unknown causes. #Unnamed Gas Station Owner: Decapitated by unknown means. #Granny Anderson: Killed by unknown causes #Dr. Newbury: Beaten and stabbed #Jerri: Killed off-screen with a scalpel. #Christopher Anderson: Ricky places the side of a shotgun to his throat and presses it in. Chris' head is pinned by the back to a wooden support beam and is choked to death. Attempted #Sister Mary: He attempted to axe her but was shot by a lieutenant. #Laura Anderson Actors #Alex Burton (age 14) #Max Broadhead (age 4) #Darrel Guilbeau (age 15) #Brian Henley (age 10) #Eric Freeman (current) #Melissa Best (infant) Gallery TBA Trivia *Ricky's existence in ''Silent Night, Deadly Night 2 was originally meant for a re-release for the original movie, in which new scenes were filmed featuring Ricky giving an account of his brother's murderous rampage. However as the script grew and more scenes were added it was eventually made into a sequel (although still contains a very long recap of the original movie). Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Related to Hero Category:Rogues Category:Barbarian Category:Internet Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Damned Souls Category:Article stubs Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Suicidal